strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:The Long March - Mission 1
This is mission 1 in the Stronghold Legends skirmish trail, The Long March. Layout This is a briefing mission against the uneven opposition of the Good: Lancelot and Arthur are bound to stop you. Lancelot is the more active player, while Arthur tends to back down and build up his armored forces slowly. You play as an Ice player. The map features long shorelines cut into equal halves by a river. Each territory has ample stone deposits, forestation and arable lands. The middle of the map is on an elevated height, where more or less the stone mines face. Estates are reachable through a bridge from the other lands each. Setting out Although you are starting out outnumbered, every player gets a good starting position and resources, along with buildings. Your estate gets a whopping number of 6 quarries and 4 statues, while the enemies get a pre-made castle with several towers and defenses each. Still, all players must place economic buildings and build attacking forces, so as to give a short preparation time before the first skirmishes. Use the starting gold and stocks to build 4 wood camps, a few oxen to ferry stone from the quarries, 2-3 of each farm type, 4 fletchers and 2 tanners. Sell the starting iron to get a good 1000 gold boost. Build hovels and buy resources to afford the costly building project you run. It is imperative that you seal off your territory. With the little stone stocks, you want to be conservative with walls. Thankfully, you can surround both bridge ends with minimal walls. Moreover, you can even include the barracks in the design! Build it so that it is positioned along one of the sides, the rest of the fortifications should be single layered walls and a gatehouse on both sides. You can omit the gatehouse from Arthur's side though, since fights will not be so common there. Make sure to include stairs next to the walls. Gradually extend your industries and recruit crossbowmen with archers. When you get the stone, erect the ice tower and start adding white wolves and frost giants to your defenses. The wolves should be assigned to the walls to cover ladder attacks. The opposition The opposition will be fairly active against you. Both play the good faction, so they will be light on special units. They will have immense economic powers however, and they will not hesitate to make use of it. Lancelot is typically the more aggressive player, who will attack first. He takes considerably little time to assemble the next army after a failed siege and will throw units in groups one after another relentlessly. His siege force is easy to deflect with a modest defense, as he sends lots of men-at-arms and archers. He will use a group of swordsmen as accompaniment, and he will use catapults with laddermen. Arthur is a more reserved character, who will use (and need) considerable time before an attack. Most often his troops are seen patrolling his perimeter. His character is all about 'muscling': packing punch in both harassment and sieges. He uses armored troops besides archers: pikemen and swordsmen. He also constructs a variety of massive siege equipments: cats, rams and catapults. Arthur's trademark Round Table units should not be feared. You will see Gawain, Galahad, Percival and Bedivere on horseback, and they will be used in battle, however Arthur is not particularly adept utilizing them! If you can kill off their mounts from range, they will become barely more than a swordsman, who are very clunky. Although it is possible that they will get near your walls, your endless firepower will dominate them. Try to bait out Percival's shockwave ability with small units, if he gets near. Arthur sends either Merlin or a green dragon and send him alone against defenses. Be careful, as Merlin will use his special ability upon the smallest provocation that is capable of clearing entire groups. You can kill him with your Lord! The dragon is mostly taken care of by dragon harpoons with ease, as well as a group of ranged units. Only react, if he hatched the egg - usually Arthur holds back the dragon for the duration of a siege. Getting the initiative Both opponents should have no success in breaking through your walls. Arthur will usually give little work for you, however his occasional archer group can be painful. The superior firepower of yours should leave the foot soldiers unable to mount your walls, becoming sitting ducks as well. Build up a force of frost giants, dwarves and crossbowmen. You can detach these troops from the walls right after a failed siege on Lancelot's side. The frost giants can single-handedly overwhelm the few swordsmen Lancelot can send. 15 of them can also level towers fast, so just send them in! Let the other troops follow and clean up everything you can find. You can go town on pretty much everything you want, however prioritize the church and the recruitment buildings. Dwarves are particularly durable and effective against the summoned knights of Lancelot, due to their green gas they excrete. After Lancelot's death, Arthur can be disposed of in the same manner. Since there are no mangonels or fire, your giants will prove effective again. Follow the same procedure and replace your losses before the final attack. Arthur can summon knights as well, however they should fall the same way! Enjoy this first victory! Category:Stronghold Legends Walkthroughs